College AU
Story * Jezebel having a crush on John; John knows next to nothing about her. Dusk and Edward are in a similar situation, though they have talked a lot more than those two, even having worked together. * Dusk knows of Jezebel’s crush on John, and when he suddenly starts hanging out with her, she feels John is using her for his own advantage, so she gains a little hatred toward him. Jezebel has basically had this since seeing him in concert, when she first interacted with Zed. She would often claim to Dusk that he is her senpai, but she doesn’t deserve him/ wouldn’t stand a chance, especially with the girls that are after him/ hang around him. Dusk disagrees with this statement, and in fact thinks it as the other way round: he doesn’t deserve her. * Like in the normal universe, Jinxy hardcore ships John and Jezebel. She tries to trick the couple into meeting and getting together, though most times failing. She’s over the moon when she finds out they’re hanging out a lot more (and eventually date) * Set just before the murder - timeline brought forward a little, so it will happen at a later date in this timeline and in a different way * Set in London, England. * Jezebel using or attempting to use Jez to help her do the task John’s friends want her to do. Jez not co-operating at first, almost getting them caught. * Jez eventually decides to join the party, helping Jezebel out of the house and actually impressing John and his friends. * John flirting with Jezebel, while in class * John asks Jezebel out on a date * John sees Jezebel talking with another bloke, and due to thinking she’s not interested, he sleeps with Anne-Marie (who suggested doing it to get back at her). Jezebel finds out via Anne-Marie (who is smiling throughout it), and she quietly excuses herself, only to break down in front of Dusk/ Nick. Dusk having a ‘talk’ with John about the whole thing - something she didn’t usually do. * Something happening between Jezebel and Ritchie or Gaz? * Jez making Jezebel commit the murder of her family. Jezebel confronting John about it – being unsure who else to turn to, as she knows he’s dabbled in this sort of thing before. When told the news, he’s shocked to say the least, and Jezebel almost thinks he’ll leave her to deal with it alone. He proves her wrong possibly by taking her somewhere he studies the dark arts and tries something to help her. They don’t realise that Anne Marie witnessed the murder. She uses this to her advantage, blackmailing Jezebel to do as she wants so she doesn’t tell. Maybe even going as far as breaking John and Jezebel up. * Jezebel being invited to a party, via John and his crew, and being anxious over it. Anne Marie also trying to change Jezebel’s looks - stating if she is gonna hang with them she has to change how she looks -; she makes her look more punk, and even gets John to like her more, though he states it clearly he liked her just as much before. * Gaz having a major crush on Jezebel - possibly going as far as trying it on with her * John or Gaz getting Jezebel pregnant causing them to leave her when they find out Characters Involved * Angel De Lance * Anne Marie * Beano * CB * Chas Chandler * Dusk * Edward Nigma * Gary Lester * Jason Marsh * Jezebel Connelly * Jinxy * John Constantine * Les * Ritchie Simpson * Zed Martin Gallery References Category:Alternate universes